Confession of a Flower
by Myst-Bell
Summary: How exactly did Asuma and Kurenai get together? Time to investigate. *Based off my 'Usagi' story*


**~Myst~: *Watching hearts fly by* "Ah, the day of love. Romantic isn't it?"**

**The guys (with some exceptions): "Yeah sure… *Mumble* Really romantic when our wallets get a whooping wallop."**

**Minato: *Tilts heads at the others* "Really? I quite like this day."**

**Jiraiya: *Face-palm* "Just how little have you learnt from me, for bijuu sake! Hello, we're a Japanese manga. We're only supposed to deal with White Day! And yet now we have to prepare for Valentine's day too! It's not like we have eternal source of income."**

**Genki: "Heh~ So that's how you guys feel? Oh girls~"**

**Guys: *Dog-piled on Genki* "DON'T YOU DARE!"**

**~Myst~: Oh calm down all of you. Valentine's Day is also a day for appreciation, a day for saying thanks. Not just love, though it's more fun to focus on that aspect only."**

**Guys: **_**'We think you're mixing it up with Thanksgiving…'**_

**Kyuu: "Urgh. Can we just this done and over with?" **

**Genki: "Aww, you just want to see what Izu got for you don't you?"**

**Kyuu: "WILL PEOPLE QUIT SHOVING KIT INTO MY FACE? I DON'T DO FLUFF!" (*coughDenialcough*)**

**~Myst~: "Now Genki, that's enough. Why don't you go get the others here. Can't forget to give our thanks as I said." **

**Genki: *Just opened a portal for everyone to get through.***

**~This is also for the kind readers that had reviewed, favourite or had 'Usagi' on Alerts. Thank you very much and early Happy Valentine's everyone.~**

Confession of a Flower ~Asuma & Kurenai~

Love songs played from every store, the windows showing reflections of smiling, content couples, young and old, walking hand in hand. Yet, there were a few that could care less about them. Hiding in the shadows and illusions, multiple heads could be seen peeking around their hiding spots.

Why? Because the resident why-can't-they-confess-already-couple finally showed some progress!

"Oi Shika! You sure he's going to do it?"

Lazy eyes looked pointedly at the sky-blue pair. The long silence was enough to defeat the hyperactive blonde, causing him to pull a puppy-face. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke just turned back towards the said couple.

"Let's just get it over with."

_**Earlier...**_

_** "Ouch... What's wrong with you Ino-pig? Dragging us here like that..." **_

_**Rubbing her sore feet with rope burns, as said blonde had quite frankly lassoed brutally from her house along with her teammates, Sakura voiced the very question looming in everyone's mind. **_

_**Ignoring the name, the Yamanaka just grinned and squealed out: "Asuma-sensei's going to propose!" **_

_** "WHAT?" **_

"_**WHEN WHERE HOW? DETAILS INO!" **_

_**Drowning the boys' voices, the girls from Konoha 12 roared out (A/N: Hinata Included.) Watching the girls gossip about the latest news, Shikamaru just sighed as he went to stand with the bewildered guys. **_

"_**Troublesome..."**_

_** There wouldn't be time to nap later...The girls will definitely want front row tickets.**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Asuma & Kurenai...

Walking along the park route, Asuma kept glancing over at the genjutsu mistress, all too distracted to realise that they were being trailed. Luckily for him, Kurenai was still vigilant enough, though she definitely wasn't complaining about the attention.

"Asuma. We're being followed."

Shifting her glance briefly to the hiding places behind them, Kurenai couldn't help but blush when Asuma looked straight into her eyes after checking.

'_Shoot... I knew its useless hoping they wouldn't notice.' _Smirking as a plan formed in his mind, the young Sarutobi grinned.

"Well then. We just have to ditch them."

Reaching out to hold her hand, Asuma shunshined both of them away. But not before he gave a grin and wave to the kids. Wide-eyed at being discovered, Sasuke reached warily at the communicator around his throat. It wasn't going to be pretty when the girls find out...

"First base to home... They held hands running."

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Squeals trumpeted through the ear pieces, leaving the boys flat on the ground trying to hold the mediums as far away as possible. Wincing, Naruto glanced at Shikamaru. "Ne, can I go get ramen now?"

"What are you guys doing?" A voice cut through the air. Freezing, the three turned slowly around to see...

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Shino, Chouji & Lee...

Sounds of munching dominate the area while the other two focused on look-out. It was peaceful, until the squeals got through. Voice trembling as he tried to get over the 'fangirl attack', a swirly-eyed Lee spoke out.

"Y...Yo...Yosh! Shi...Shikamaru's plan fa...falling into p...place."

Trying to reassure his bugs that the voices were not enemies, Shino just nodded before tensing.

"Who's here?" Snakes surrounded them as he spoke, all three shocked at being almost attacked.

"Well, well. Look what the snakes dragged in," grinning maniacally, Anko look down at the three boys.

"So, care to tell me what the fun is?" Gulping, Chouji just pointed his free pinky towards the clearing a few feet away.

"Asuma. What's going on?" Kurenai could be heard clearly. Said man was nervously running his hand through his hair, trying to reason without giving away his surprise.

"Well, since we're in the clear. There's something I need to give you Kurenai," Slipping in a pleading look, Asuma convinced a blushing Kurenai.

"Will you come with me?" Eyes gleaming with mischief, Anko had, by this time, crouched down alongside the rest of the group and enjoying the show.

'_Oohh~ Looks like the rumors are true. Hehe... lucky you Kurenai.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Back to Asuma & Kurenai...

_'He's acting weird today... Could it be?' _

Keeping in mind that today is Valentine's Day, the red-eyed kunoichi couldn't help but feel giddy with hope about her man. Although that soon turned to confusion when they saw where they were going. (The tag-alongs were too). After all, what is it that needs to be in the Namikaze grounds?

"About time you got here..."

A grumbling red fox yawned as he stretched from his perch on the nearest tree branch. Asuma could only shrug his shoulders apologetically, asking at the same time whether Rei's done. Muttering about slave-drivers, Kyuu just vanished to wherever the Izuna priestess was. Dreading the possibility that the stuff mentioned was about Rei, Kurenai masked her jealousy before asking just what is going on.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

_'Huh? Wait a minute... wouldn't that mean Naruto should know what's going on?'_

_ 'Rei-nee-san? What is this... a love triangle?'_

_ 'Oh no... Where are you when we need your brains, Shikamaru!'_

_ 'Heeh~ Now that's a twist.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Alas, the play just got cancelled.

"Hold up Asuma. You got an audience here."

Arriving in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi, Ibiki and Gai deposited the rest of the Konoha 12 on the ground.

"Get out here too Anko." Pouting that her fun's gone, the special jounin came forward, dragging the rest of the group along.

"WHAT, IN THE NAME OF BIJUUS, IS GOING ON?"

Exasperated at the thought of being the odd one out, Kurenai levelled a glare on everyone. In the rare moments of spotlight, Gai suggested the girls to explain.

"We're so sorry Kurenai-sensei. It's just when we heard we're all so happy. We didn't mean to spy. Honest! We have no plans to keep it as teasing material..."

Trying to break the tirade of apologies, Kurenai tried to make sense of what the girls were saying before Ino blurted out.

"We just want to see how Asuma-sensei's going to propose to you."

'_WHAT?'_

Jaws dropped as the adults (except Anko) registered the words. Blood flooded to Kurenai's face, herself finally understanding how Hinata felt whenever she saw Naruto. Howling with questions, Ibiki and Gai turned on Kakashi as he just asked them to help round up the students. Though the latter just looked weirdly at Asuma. (A/N: Selective-Hearing no Jutsu)

"You're using that to propose?"

"NO!" Noticing the crestfallen look on his love, Asuma quickly amended himself. "I mean, I just want to confess."

"I thought only Kurenai's suppose to be around to hear that..." All eyes turned to the newcomer, who was sweat dropping at the Fuuton user's announcement.

"No thanks to Kit." Mumbling, Kyuu carried a giggling Izu by her neck into the clearing. Reminding that he did ask them to keep it a secret, Izu cheekily replied Asuma.

"I never said I will."

Seeing her friend's myriad of expressions, Rei just decided to bring out the surprise.

"Secret Garden Style: Peach Blossom Spirit"

A whole cloud of peach blossoms appeared above Kurenai, showering her with gentle brushes of their petals. The flowers, as a whole, danced and swirled around and towards her hands, dropping a small charm bracelet adorned with crystals set as lavenders(A/N: devotion). It truly is a confessional gift of his love to her.

Taking the chance since everyone else was awe-struck by the still dancing flowers. Rei whispered to Kurenai.

"By the way, the peach blossoms he chose means 'I am your captive'."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #4:**

**Hokages are the strongest in the village. **

**And not just in terms of strength.**

"Aww..."

Watching from the Hokage crystal, everyone sighed at the romantic gesture. The ladies did so wistfully, and their counterparts, tiredly. Now they need to think of something to top that. Sadly, they forgot that as Konoha citizens, they will definitely still end up on the losing side.

Tugging on his red-head's sleeve, Minato smiled and placed a gift box in her hands. Affected by the shyness that only appears at that particular (handsome and dreamy) smile, Kushina gently open it.

"Amber?"

In the soft cushion sat an amber pendant, within it containing a pale pink trailing arbutus flowers that heralded a sweetness that one wouldn't usually associate with the fiery redhead. In the lid, attached was a small card that said: '**I love only thee. Love, Minato**.'

"I fell in love the first time you smile, Kushina. And I always have and always will every time you do so. Happy Valentine's, Koishi."

*Blush* "Oh Minato…"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Knowing their soulmates were crowding around the couple as they gushed at the gift, the men were all banging their heads on the walls, floor or whichever surface they can reach.

'_WHY KAMI? WHY? HE JUST HAS TO GO AND RAISE THE BAR. AGAIN!"_

Sarutobi just sat back and watched the show with amusement and affection with popcorn. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Valentine's Day much anymore. *Munch munch*

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Extra Omake: That little vixen…**

Somewhere on top of a house…

*Yawn*

As his tongue lolled out, Kyuu blinked away the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes. Really, what's with the hype over a day? Life still goes on as normal.

"Geez! So there's where you've been hiding."

"Oh boy. Kit. I am NOT joining in whatever whacked-out plans running through that furry head of yours."

Groaning, the older fox brought one paw over his eyes as he flopped down onto the roof, highly intent on not moving an inch.

"Silly old goose. Here."

"What the!"

Eyes snapping open, Kyuu was surprised to see petals drooping from his head as the scent of daisies and dandelions flooded his nose. Standing before him, Izu just giggled at Kyuu's 'what-the-bijuu-just-happened' face and moved in to bump shoulders before prancing back to Rei.

"Happy V-day! And by the way, you need to drop the grumpy face more."

Scowling in embarrassment now, Kyuu just huffed as he watched with soft eyes at the silver kit that dive-bombed Rei.

_'Crazy Kit…'_

(A/N: Daisies and dandelions have multiple meanings, but I'm going with these two respectively. Innocence and Happiness. 'Cause we all know that our beloved Kyuubi no Youko needs more of it.)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


End file.
